Kyra Chronicles
by Noodlez4suppa
Summary: Wondered what Kyra did in her 5 year search for Riddick and how she transformed from Jack? 12 yr old Jack goes to find Riddick, but in her journey she finds her journey all but easy in the real world with no Riddick to protect her. Rated M for future chpt


**Author's Note: **I don't own any characters that are from the original Chronicles of Riddick/Pitch Black movies. I do, however, own this interpretation of what I think happens to Jack/Kyra during the 5 year void after Riddick had left with the help of some hints from said movies. I value the reader's opinion so don't be afraid to tell me how much you love it(^_^) or hate it (-_-''). Either way please R&R. Arigato. *bows* Enjoy!

**Helion Prime** - _New Mecca_

She'd woken up in the middle of the night again. Cold and wet with sweat, it was always the same dreams when she slept. _Damn you, Riddick._

Jack curled in her sheets into a ball. Her undeveloped figure was a soft silhouette in the light of the moon that framed her bed from the window. Her heart felt so empty, so void of what was once a solution to everything. _Where are you?_

The one person who had made everything better was gone. Riddick had abandoned them, like he had always planned to, in New Mecca once he had gotten them there safe.

She clenched her sheets between her fingers and teeth to mute her cries. No matter how hard Imam tried he couldn't substitute for Riddick. He was a good man but Riddick was pure animal. She belonged with someone like him, learning all the ways of living to kill. She had experienced her own kill when they were picked up in the shipping lanes by some heavy duty Merc ship that wanted Riddick for a special art collection.

Killing that woman was so easy, so natural. "Awfully uncivilized thing you did there, Jack", he said afterwards.

It felt so good to help Riddick, to protect him instead of him always protecting her. She had no special abilities and she didn't know how to fight much, though Riddick taught her a few moves to get out of trouble if she needed to.

" Why couldn't you take me with you? I would've done anything you asked me to. I love you Riddick" she whispered to herself.

It felt so good to be useful. She knew for sure that Riddick would take her with him everywhere he went like a little sister. She had proven her worth, didn't she?

_Didn't I?_

Flashes of her dream haunted her, dreams that haunted her ever since Riddick's disappearance.

_Jack was practicing with a dull blade in the house Imam had rented out from a friend near the center of New Mecca. She was imitating all the moves she seen Riddick perform on the dark planet they had so narrowly escaped from. Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs and stopped behind Jack. She turned around slowly to see Riddick in a large, hooded cloak that went down to his ankles. Dressed in all black, black top, cargo pants and combat boots, he looked ready to kill. "Like always" she thought. _

_She smiled, "Where ya going Riddick? I'll come with you". _

"_Not this time. I gotta get out of here before some Merc comes looking for me for a quick payday" he said softly. His voice was like rocks crushing together, deep and ruff. His eyes shone silver in the dimness of the room despite the Sun peeking through the blinds._

"_Ok" she made towards the steps behind him, "Let me just grab some stuff and we can leave". _

_Riddick looked down at her and shook his head. This day was always going to come and the longer he stayed the more danger he put them in. He couldn't hide forever, he WOULDN'T hide forever. Imam would take care of her like he couldn't. He was an animal, animals don't babysit human girls. "This is a solo trip. I got things I need to take care of". _

_The thought had stung her deep, somewhere in her chest. Him leaving was like a piece of her being ripped from her flesh. Her anger boiled deep in that same place at his audacity. _

"_Like ending up in some slam half-way across the world?" she barked accusingly. _

_He smiled to himself, _"Cute kid".

"_Something like that" he retorted in his usually nonchalant manner._

"_But Riddick-"she pleaded to him. Her anger had subsided and turned to fear. Riddick pulled the hood of his cloak over his head._

_He turned from her, his cloak swiftly flowing in his wake. "Imam will take care of you. Just stay here and….live."_

"_But I don't want to stay here. I want to be with you. I ...I need you, Riddick." _

_He was silent. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't have a kid following him around. There was no telling what slam he'd be in next or what bounty hunters would be after him. The bounty on his head was a sure thing that she'd never be safe with him. He couldn't risk them using her for a payday. Riddick was a one man show. _

_Jack stood there, begging him to take her with him. She had wrapped her thin arms around him, hoping that somehow he'd be stuck there forever in her grasp. _

_Her tears soaked his thick coat as she clung to him in desperation. "Who will protect me?" she whispered softly. _

_Riddick pulled his goggles over his eyes, shielding his moon stone orbs from the morning Sun that seeped through the front door. _

_He turned to hug Jack, in a long embrace. Imam had come downstairs. He held her from under her arms and pulled her further inside. Riddick walked away. Her tears clouded her vision as she reached out for him in her feeble attempt to get out of Imam's hold and cling to Riddick. He had vanished from sight and out of her life. _

That had been months ago despite how fresh the nightmare had replayed in her dreams. Every day she wished he'd come back, to laugh and say, "Just kidding, Jack". But to this day, he had never come to drop by or even see how she was doing. Deep inside she knew he'd never come back.

She slid off her bed and into the bathroom across the hall to wash her face. In the mirror, she saw herself. She had bags sunken under her blood shot eyes. _"No sleep for the weary" _she remembered someone always saying.

Her brown hair had grown out a little in awkward directions that she never knew what to do with. She contemplated shaving it all off again but that'd only make her look like Riddick. She didn't need any more reminders of him and his betrayal.

All she could think about is the time on the dark planet. How she thought he wouldn't come back for them, but he did. He was her savior. But Riddick will always be Riddick. She cared for him, loved him. Why wouldn't he accept her? Was she that bothersome?

She wet her face and hair in an attempt to wash away her dread. She'd figured out a plan. As if the water has wiped her mind clean of these questions and turn them into a perfect scheme. "If he isn't going to come to me" she whispered to her reflection, "I'll go to him".

She wasn't a pilot and she didn't have and creds for a ship anyhow. She thought for a bit, biting her lip in concentration. There had to be ships that went back and forth from Helion Prime to other planets. Maybe there were Military ships that supplied resources for the soldiers in New Mecca. She could ask for a ride or sneak in as a stow away. She couldn't tell Imam, he would only hinder.

She would prove that she was a predator like Riddick, a cold killer. She would beat him as his own game. And when she found him, he'd be proud of her.


End file.
